wingcommanderfandomcom-20200213-history
Rosie Forbes
|actor=Ginny Holder }} Rosalind "Sassy" Forbes was one of the best pilots aboard the . Biography Forbes constantly pushed her abilities to the limits, developing her talents in a pace faster than the sim and combat drills allowed and even surpassed what the sim could teach. Her squadron leader Jeanette Deveraux considered her the best pilot and taught her the technical aspects of her limitations. Deveraux trained her personally showing her the intricacies of teamwork under battle conditions. Although she never restrained herself, Deveraux taught her what is impossible. In several occasions Sassy single-handedly turned the tide from a losing situation to victory. In the latter 2653 she flew a 3-kill mission where her wing was outnumbered 3 to 1 and successfully completed it. Officers pointed out to her that other pilots saught to emulate her style and stunts, resulting to damage on their craft. Sassy then started to fly more conservatively, or at least stopped to encourage new pilots to try. Forbes was in the mess hall with Adam Polanski and Joseph Kuhmelo when newcomers Todd Marshall and Christopher Blair entered. Forbes immediately started teasing Marshall. Forbes was assigned to fly with Marshall as Delta Wing. During their mission they discussed about the death of Larry Dibbles and Forbes insisted that women have better flying skill than men. Marshall then proceeded to impress her to prove that "balls are more important". He landed to the Claw hangar at high speed, going inverted and straightening at the last moment stopping before G. Peterson. Forbes followed rolling at 540 degrees and called him "a total Maniac". Celebrations were cut by a grim looking Deveraux. This brought problems with the Flight Boss and Deveraux had to talk with him to not bring them up on charges. Forbes later visited Deveraux in her quarters bringing her a bottle of whiskey to thank her, and admitted that she wanted to impress Maniac. Deveraux was upset because she couldn't afford losing her best pilot. When the Claw jumped to the Ulysses Corridor, Maniac and Sassy perform some acrobatics with Forbes in the mess hall. Later Maniac and Sassy had developed their relationship and he felt that it's her that give meaning to everything. While they were in bed, they were called for the Baker Wing and arrived last to the briefing. She flew as Baker 3 to hunt a ConCom, when they were alerted by James Taggart that they were after a wrong target and that the Claw was under attack. The Wing then turned towards Planet 415 and Forbes supported the CF-131 Broadswords' assault against the . The pilots where ordered to return the fighters home, but Maniac and Sassy decided to ignore the order and hunt some bogeys. Maniac killed a KF-100 Dralthi, which exploded and hit Forbes' CF-117b Rapier] making her to lose control and damage the eject system. They attempted to land, but Forbes failed to line up with the Claw corridor and her ship scratches it for some meters without making it to the hangar. Deveraux received no response. Maniac, who had landed, started shouting for medics and a rescue team. Deveraux was convinced that Forbes was killed and the wreckage is removed from the corridor. When she landed she was about to execute Maniac and threatened to kill him if he ever endager another pilot. In 2700s Maniac went on to write a book which ne named Me The Life and Battles of "Maniac" Marshall. He told of his time on the Claw, the laughs he had, and the sorrow over losing Rosie.Star*Soldier, pg 26 Character Sassy had a gregarious nature and charisma. Her teammates regarded her generous and trustworthy and was very popular among them, and a popular wing leader. Other pilots looked to her for direction and those who flew with her tried to imitate her stunts. category:Terran Confederation pilots category:Humans Category:Characters (WCM) Category:Characters (Star*Soldier)